The invention relates generally to position and displacement sensors, and more specifically to such sensors using magnetically responsive sensors.
Position and/or displacement sensors are generally known and are commonly used in applications where there is a need to monitor or detect the absolute and/or relative position or movement of an element. A typical example would be for detecting the extension of a push rod in a cylinder or other type of linear or rotary actuator.
A conventional position or displacement sensor detects movement of a ferrous rod within a set of matched coils, such as the well known arrangement of a linear variable differential transducer or LVDT. Unfortunately, such devices are susceptible to noise and particularly electromagnetic interference (EMI).
The objectives exist, therefore, to provide an accurate and reliable position/displacement sensor that exhibits good noise immunity without excessive production cost.